Memories in the dark
by PantherDemon
Summary: Garrett needs to take care of a strange young woman suffering from memory loss while the strange Kamra order is gaining more followers. The start of a new adventure? Yes.
1. Default Chapter

(Most characters, names etc are property of Eidos; Sara and the Kamra order are my creations and so © PantherDemon)  
  
Chapter one - An unwanted encounter Only he is alone who wishes to be. The spirits hath chosen a guide for all of us and as long as we are guided we will never truly know loneliness. ~First book of Kamra  
  
Daylight was slowly fading as Garrett settled himself on a chair in his home, eating his dinner which consisted only of a bit of old bread and a cup of wine. Still Garrett wasn't complaining. At least he had food. Yet his landlord had recently come by to remind him the rent was late. And this wasn't the first time that had happened. He needed some cash, quick. After Truart had been murdered and he had 'disposed' of the mechanists his life had certainly become easier. The sheriff's department had been full of mechanists that were being kicked out now that Truart, and therefore their connection to the mechanist order, was no longer there to look after them. So the guarding of the city wasn't to well organised these days. Wasn't that a shame?  
  
When the sun had gone down and darkness covered the land Garrett swung his cloak over his shoulders, put his hood up, swung his quiver over his shoulder and made sure his sword and blackjack were secure. Then he left his house to make his way to the city market place. Conrad That was his target this time. A rather new trading company founded by two men who were too rich for their own good. They were so lucky to have Garrett, who else would help them out? Of course they had forgotten to leave the front door open so he good move some of their goods, but all he needed to do was climb through one of the windows, get some valuables and make his way out again.  
  
Whatever it was Conrad and Gowell spent their money on it wasn't locks Garrett decided as the window at the back of the large building swung open the moment he stuck his lock pick into the lock. Ah well, he wasn't complaining. He soundlessly climbed through the window and closed it behind him again. Nothing like a window standing wide open to alert some guard passing by. The back room of Conrad&Gowell, which appeared to be an office, made it clear what the rich men did spend their money on. The walls were decorated with fine tapestries and so was the floor. The wooden chairs and table were decorated with gold and next to the door stood a large closet that immediately got Garrett's attention. He picked the lock on its doors and looked at the contents for a moment. Golden goblets and a few bottles of good wine. He could always use those. Beyond the office's door was a hallway. As usual there was a guard patrolling around, but Garrett treated the honest man to a bonk on the head with his blackjack and he immediately started to take a little nap. The master thief dumped the body in the deserted office and continued his way through the building.  
  
A few rooms and guards later Garrett made his way out of the building again. He had gathered enough loot and goods to pay the rent and feed himself for a while. Besides he had ransacked almost the entire building for valuables so there wasn't much left to take. With a satisfied little smirk on his face Garrett made his way back to his house where he would enjoy a glass of Conrad&Gowell's best wine. At least, that was what he was planning to do until he stumbled across the hump of green cloak lying in a narrow, dark alley.  
  
It was a girl, her long blond hairs were spread all over the ground and her patched cloak seemed big enough to cover a man at least a foot longer than her. Her breathing was fast and short and her face was pale. She was lying on her side and seemed unconscious. "Great, what now?" Garrett asked himself. He should just leave her here. She was probably a runaway and she would only give him trouble. This wasn't his problem. Yet as he walked on a moan escaped her lips, she rolled over and got to her knees. Even though she was probably very dizzy her eyes were alert as they settled on the face of the master thief, which was still mostly covered by the black hood. "Who are you." She asked. Her tone was sharp, as if he had wronged her by standing here in the street. "I am no one." Garrett said, glaring back at the girl. He turned around and started to walk away when he heard a 'poof' sound behind him. One glance over his shoulder told him the girl had tried to get up but had fallen down again. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. She shook her head, as if to say 'none of your business'. Then she crawled to the wall of a nearby building and leaned against it as she slowly stood up. Garrett shrugged and turned around again. This was only keeping him in the streets longer than he should be. He had almost reached the corner when he was forced to turn around one more time, alarmed by footsteps.  
  
Whistling a merry tune, a bearded guard dressed in a purple tunic stepped around the corner on the far end of the alley. The whistling seized when he saw the swaying girl, still leaning against the wall and the black cloaked man. Immediately jumping to conclusions the guard drew his sword and made for Garrett, apparently thinking he was acting in the girl's defence. Running away would be useless now, Garrett realized. Even if this guard didn't manage to capture him he'd raise such a racket chasing him that someone else would. "You don't know what you're doing." Garrett said as he drew his own blade. "Oh, I really think I do." The man said, his voice full of sarcasm. Garrett easily parried the man's first blows and wounded him with a few quick slashes. The fight was short and (for a sword fight) rather quiet. The soldier's sword fell to the ground, and he fell after it.  
  
"Is he....dead?" The girl's green eyes had grown large as she stared at the bleeding body on the ground. "Either that, or unconscious, in which case he'll be dead soon." Garrett replied coldly as he cleaned his sword on the man's garments. He re-sheated it and looked at the girl. What a fine mess this evening had become. Ten minutes ago he could have just walked away from here, but not now. Very soon someone would pass this spot and see the dead man. The girl didn't look like she'd make it far on her own. "I'm getting soft." Garrett told himself as he shook his head. He could still leave her here. After all she was none of his business. With a sigh that sounded more like a growl he offered her his arm for support and she took it.  
  
They couldn't walk to fast. Well, of course Garrett could, but the girl couldn't. "Er - thanks, I guess." She said. "Don't mention it." Garrett said. And he meant it. Garrett, the master thief, gone soft. News like this did not need to reach anyone's ears. "What's your name?" "Sara." She sounded tired. Garrett had a few more questions for the young creature, but not now. Not here. He made his way through the streets and knew exactly where he was going. He was going to collect a favor.  
  
Basso's house was small, but probably big enough for the now wedded man. Garrett had knocked on the wooden door three times already before there was an answer. "Who's there?" Basso's voice sounded cautious. "An old friend." "Garrett?!" The door opened and Basso stepped forward. He had gained some weight since Garrett had last seen him, but other than that he looked fine. Happy even. Without saying a word Garrett stepped through the door right into Basso's living room. Jenivere, Basso's wife, jumped up with a startled look on her face. Just in time to catch Sara, who seemed to have fainted again. She didn't seem to need an explanation, but dragged the girl to the bed in the small room next to the living room, with a little help from Garrett. Basso offered the thief a seat and a glass off wine. "Who is she?" He asked. "Beats me." Garrett said. He quickly drained the glass and Basso filled it again. "Then why did you take her to my home?" Garrett quickly explained. A little.  
  
Meanwhile Jenivere had been taking care of the girl, covering her with a warm blanket and cleaning her face with a cool cloth. "She has a fever." She told her husband. "And she looks like she hasn't eaten in days. "She can't stay here for long." Basso told Garrett. He didn't need to hear the entire story to guess that there had been trouble. Apparently, he was afraid of what would happen to his new life. "How about the favor you owe me?" Garrett asked, looking Basso in the eye. "I'm doing you a favor by letting you in my house in the first place. I don't live that sort of life anymore Garrett, so I don't want any trouble." "Just fix her up a little and we'll be on our way." Garrett said to Jenivere, who had been following the conversation. She nodded and continued cleaning Sara's face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A new dawn**  
I work alone ~ Garrett the master thief  
  
As the rain beat on the window outside, the rhythmic drumming of the drops of water on the glass waked Sara from her troubled sleep. The fact that the palms of her hands were sweaty and her face was burning told her that she had a fever. She even had a dizzy feeling while she was lying down and her mouth was dry. Inside her head she could feel the pounding of her heart and with each beat a fresh wave of pain went through her. Even though she was burning she clutched the sheets tightly in her hands and pulled them further over herself. Wait...sheets? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the body of the dead man lying near her. No, that wasn't true. She remembered a small comfortable house and a friendly looking woman whispering to her. 'Everything is fine now.'   
  
But was it? Even though she tried very hard, Sara couldn't remember anything before she had seen the black-cloaked man on the street. Slowly Sara opened her eyes and saw a rather small bedroom. Across the room a fire was burning in a stone fireplace. Daylight fell into the room through the window on the left side of the room. Against the right wall stood a chair. The man sitting on it didn't need to wear his black cloak for Sara to recognise him. She remembered his eyes, one normal and one very strange...  
  
"I see you've decided to wake."  
Even though Sara had been watching the man for a moment she was startled when he spoke, breaking the silence that had filled the room before. He looked at her.  
"What were you doing in that street?" He asked. No 'how are you doing' or 'are you feeling alright".  
"I...don't remember." Sara stared at the ground, hoping that he would believe her. He remained silent for a few seconds that seemed minutes to the sick girl.  
"How old are you?"  
She didn't answer.   
The man stood up and walked towards the door next to the fireplace.  
"Wait." Sara said. He turned around. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone."  
He seemed to consider it for a moment but then seemed to ignore her request as he left the room. Sara sighed and rolled to her right side, trying to look out of the window. Where was she? Who was that man?  
  
The door opened again and Sara rolled to her other side. He had come back, carrying a wooden bowl and a cup, which he set on the table next to the bed.

"Sit up." He said. "You must eat."  
If she hadn't been feeling like this Sara would have asked him if that was a command. Now she was too grateful to bother. She slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, taking the bowl of soup and resting it on her lap. It smelled good and, to her own surprise, Sara felt hungry.  
"Who are you?" Sara asked the man. For a moment he seemed unwilling to answer, but then he said. "My name is Garrett."  
"Thank you Mr. Garrett." Sara said. Then she ate the soup. The cup Garrett had set on the table for her was filled with milk. Sara gratefully emptied it. After the little meal she felt better. Sara lay down again. Her benefactor had been quiet while she had been eating but now he had another question for her.  
"What do you remember?"  
"You believe me?"  
"A little."

Sara frowned. What a strange answer. "I remember my name, and the dead man, and a woman."  
Garrett said nothing for a while but just looked at her.   
"You need to sleep." He got up and left.  
When he had closed the door behind him, Sara closed her eyes. Sleep came to her almost immediately.  
  
Sara spent two more days in the same bed, seeing nothing more of the Garrett's home than the little bedroom.br Sometimes Garrett would come and ask her a few more questions, but in the end he accepted the fact that she could remember nothing, except her own name. He fed her but other than that he went on with his own business. Apparently he wasn't the talkative type.  
  
After two days Sara's fever was gone and although she was still a little dizzy, she thought a little fresh air would do her good. She got up and sat on the bed for a while before she stood up. She noticed she had been sweating, sleeping and being sick for three days in the same green dress... not too fresh. Her hair was also one big unkempt bush. Since Sara had neither a comb nor clothing at the moment she decided not to pay any more attention to it. She slowly got up and walked around the room once. She was just about to head towards the door when Garrett came in with dinner. He seemed startled to see her up and about.  
"You're all better all of a sudden."  
"No," Sara said. "But I think a little fresh air won't kill me."  
Garrett put the plate with food on the table besides the bed. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Just a short walk."  
He shook his head, but said: "Very well, eat your dinner and I'll take you."  
'Yes father' Sara thought, but she didn't dare to say it.  
  
It was nice and cool outside. There was a soft breeze that caressed the skin on Sara's face. She walked, keeping her own green cloak, which Garrett had given back to her, wrapped around her shoulders. Garrett walked next to her but once again he said nothing. It gave Sara the uncomfortable feeling that she was making him do something against his will. Yet the silence gave her a chance to enjoy the sounds of the city at night. The chattering and singing coming from the tavern, the wind playing with leaves and other things that were lying in the streets and the echoing sound of her own footsteps in the nearly alleys Garrett led her through.  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"We're near my home." Was all he said.  
Sara realized that Garrett didn't want to tell her the location of his home, at least not yet. Who could blame him? Lying half-dead in someone's bed for three days was hardly a way to earn someone's trust. But Garrett seemed to be extremely careful. Sara remembered the night he had found here. Wrapped in a black cloak, seeming to blend into the shadows, with a sword, a bow and a bag that seemed very full.  
"What do you do for a living?" Sara asked bluntly.  
Garrett chuckled. "I do some work here and there."  
"Like stealing?" Sara was just guessing, but after all you didn't need to be a genius to figure it out.  
"You'd better not say that again while were on the streets."  
"Hey, don't worry."  
  
After about fifteen minutes they stepped into Garrett's home again. This was the first time Sara took some time to inspect another room than the bedroom. Garrett's small apartment seemed to have only three rooms. The room Sara was standing in seemed to have no function, except from keeping the other two rooms apart. Sara followed Garrett into another room: this room was not much larger than the bedroom. There were two chairs and a wooden table. There was a small cupboard in the right corner and a window right next to it. A shabby looking greenish rug lay on the floor. The only decoration on the walls was a map of the city that hung next to the door. Perhaps it wasn't a very luxurious house but it was all someone like Garrett would need.  
The thief himself had just put two glasses on the table.  
"Wine." He said.  
Sara sat down at the table and silently sipped her wine. Up till now Garrett had taken care of her, but what would happen when she got better?  
"What's on your mind?"  
Sara looked up. "I, uh, was wondering what would happen when I got better."  
"We'll find somewhere you can go."  
"I was wondering…well, can't I stay here?"  
He chuckled and then said: "No."  
Sara put here cup down on the table. "Why not?"  
"Because I'm to busy to take care of you."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Then you can also do that outside my home."  
"What would I do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can't you-"  
"Can't I what?"  
"Train me, I could be like you."  
"No you couldn't."  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I had a very different training. But that doesn't matter."br  
  
"But I have no where else to go."br  
  
"There are places in the city for-"br  
  
"For what? For people like me?" Sara was loosing her temper now. She felt that Garrett had insulted her. "You mean poorhouses? No thank you. I'd rather live in the streets."br  
  
"Well then, problem solved." The longer they were arguing the colder Garrett's answers seem to get.  
  
"You're living alone right? You might like some company."br  
  
"I doubt it."br  
  
"Please, Garrett?"br  
  
"No."br  
  
"But-"br  
"Don't you need to get some more sleep?"

Sara narrowed her eyes, got up and rushed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. It had seemed like a great idea to her. She was very grateful for what Garrett had done and she couldn't repay him if she went away. Besides, the fact that she didn't know anyone (including herself, sort of) made Sara feel a little hopeless and desperate. At least she knew Garrett a little. With her head still full of thoughts about their argument Sara fell asleep.  
  
It was very early in the morning when Sara got up and silently slipped out of the bedroom. Through the open door she could see from the hallway into the living room where Garrett was sitting, in the chair where she'd left him. He had probably been sleeping there since he first brought Sara into his house. "Goodbye." Sara mumbled and then she slipped out of the house.   
The streets were nearly empty. Sara walked quickly. She hadn't left Garrett a note, but he would understand that she would not come back.  
  
All day Sara walked around. The market place was very crowded, since there was an actual market today. Sara walked passed the many stands looking around. No one paid any attention to the girl in the green cloak. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't feel comfortable doing nothing. Sometimes she'd chat with a merchant, but never for long. The desperate feeling grew inside her. Where did she come from? Who was she? Did she have any family? She didn't know, and she didn't even know anyone who could tell her.  
  
When the sun had set Sara decided to visit a tavern. She didn't have any money, but maybe she'd find someone who could help her. She remembered passing one this afternoon while she was on her way to the market place. As Sara walked through the streets looking for it, she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around.  
"Sara? Well I must say this is certainly a surprise!" Said one of the men that now stood in front of her. His hair was cut very short and he wore a brown cloak, the man next to him looked about the same.  
"We hadn't expected to find you so soon."  
"I don't know you." Sara said.  
"Now, don't be like that." The second man said.  
Sara took a step back. Somehow she didn't trust these men. She didn't trust them at all.  
"Maybe she really doesn't remember, Kenock." The first man said.  
Kenock arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but she needs to go with us anyway. Come now Sara, Grispal and I only want to help you."  
"I don't want your help." Sara said taking another step back. Would they catch her if she ran away? They probably would, she had just been sick.  
Grispal's eyes narrowed. "We have looked for you for days Sara, and this is how you repay us? Come with us, or we'll make you."  
"It's for your own good." Kenock added, but he drew a long, thin sword.  
  
Suddenly the torch that lit the street where Sara was standing doused and she heard the splash of water. Then, before anyone knew what was happening, something hit Kenock on the head and he passed out. Grispal hissed and tried to draw his blade but then he was knocked out too. As his unconscious body hit the ground a figure stepped forward. A black cloaked figure. Sara had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. Or maybe she had, but just didn't remember.  
"Come with me." Garrett said. "If you're going to learn something we might as well start now."


End file.
